Tragische Fälle
by Evawes
Summary: After Connor’s parents are murdered he comes to live with Angel. Set a few weeks after origin. Read and review.
1. Chapter One

Tragische Fälle

Disclaimer: don't own anything but Callie's name. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: After Connor's parents are murdered he comes to live with Angel. Set after a couple of weeks after Origin and goes kind of AU from there, none of the circle of the black thorn stuff happens. Rated T for a gory scene.

"You and your sister can stay here as long as you need" Angel whispered not wanting to wake up Callie.

Connor could only nod, everything was slowing down and the shock of what had happened was staring to wear off. Connor couldn't stop replaying the events of the day in his head.

Opening the front door and smelling blood everywhere. Running from room to room, yelling for someone to answer him. Finally arriving at his parents closed bedroom door. Hand shaking as he opened the door and fighting the urge to vomit as the stench of blood and death became overpowering. Closing his eyes in preparation, all the while praying that he what he's smelling is wrong. Opening his eyes and closing them a second later as a sob escapes his throat. 

_Carefully he opened his eyes again. Blood covered every inch of the bed. His father was lying on his side of the bed; his throat had been sliced to the bone. His mother was on the opposite side of the room near the bathroom entrance. She'd clearly not been as lucky as his father. She'd been tortured. It looked as if half her skin had been pealed off. Both her eyes had gorged out, and finally he noticed that her heart had been ripped from her chest. _

_He slid down the door frame until he was sitting on the floor. He couldn't move. He wondered for a brief second what had happened to his mother's heart, before the knowledge of what he was looking at finally sunk in. Connor throw up everything he'd eaten that day until he was dry heaving for ten minutes. He had to get out of this room. He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could to the other end of the house to his room and slammed the door closed behind him. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes. _

"_It's all a dream." Connor whispered to himself "Just go to sleep and when you wake up everything will be fine. Mum and dad will be alive and you'll tell them all about the bad dream you had. Just go to sleep. Just go to sleep. Please god please let this be a dream". _

_Connor heard a noise from his closet. He sat up with a start. Very slowly he climbed off his bed and crept towards the closet. He grabbed the handle and yanked it open preparing himself for the worst. What he saw again made him sob. This time out of joy not despair. _

_His sister was sitting in the corner hugging her knees, rocking back and forward tears streaming down her face. Connors lunged at her, pulled her to her feet and threw his arms around her. _

"_God Callie your okay." Connor paused for a second and then started sobbing _

"_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you…" _

"…I promise you"

Connor was pulled out of his memories. "I'm sorry what?"

"Never mind… Do you want some coffee?" Angel whispered not knowing what else to say.

Connor looked at Angel and his resolve crumbled. He'd stayed strong for his sister but he could no longer hold it in.

Angel watched as his son hands came up and covered his face as silent sobs shook his body. Angel rushed forward and grabbed his only child as Connor fell to the floor crying.

"It's okay Connor. Everything's going to be okay." Angel kept offering words of comfort to his grieving son, knowing that Connor wasn't hearing a word he said.

"Conny…?" a voice whispered from the bed.

Connor lifted his head from Angel's arms and quickly wiped at his eyes.

"What is it Callie?" Connor's voice strained as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Will you stay with me?"

Connor got off the floored and walked over to the bed his sister was sleeping in. He climbed on to the bed, got under the clovers and scooped his sister into his arms.

"Try and stop me" Connor said softly as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"How are they?" Wesley asked as Angel closed the door to his room. "They fell asleep in each others arms" Angel sank into couch next to Wesley.A second later he jumped off and started pacing around the room.

"We have to find out who did this. We have to find out who did this and then make them pay. Make them pay a very horrible and painful price." Angel stated anger very clearly visible in his face,

"Your right." Wesley moved to stand next to Angel. "We'll find out who did this. I'll put everyone on it first thing in the morning."

"Good, good, I'll speak to Hamilton and see if the senior partners know anything, and so help me if they had **anything** to do with this…" Angel curled his hands up into fist with anger.

"No you won't." Wesley said calmly.

"No. Why the hell not! Somebody murdered my son's family. Somebody is responsible for the pain that my son is going through, and if anybody is going to know anything, it's the senior partners. So you give me one good reason why I shouldn't call up Hamilton right know and demand answers!" Angel yelled with barely controlled rage.

Wesley paused for a moment then answered in the same calm voice.

"Because the only thing you need to be doing right now is looking after your son. He and his sister are both about to go through an emotional hell and your son is going to try and help his sister get through it as painlessly as possible, and forget about helping himself. You are going to have to look after him. He is going to need you now more than he's ever needed you before. Your mind cannot be totally focused on Connor if you're trying to avenge his parents' deaths."

Angel stood motionless, "God, why did this have to happen to him. It's not like Connor hasn't gone through enough in his life."

"It doesn't matter why, all that matters is that it happened... Do you want me to stay?" Wesley asked.

Angel thought for a moment, "No, you should go home and get some rest. I think Connor will be more comfortable if it's just me here. I'll call you if I need any help"

"Tell Connor I'm sorry." Wesley said as he grabbed his jacket and then left Angel's apartment.

* * *

Angel opened his bedroom door and looked inside.

Callie was lying in Angel's bed.

Alone.

tbc

Authors note: please review and tell me what you think, whether this story has potential or not. If you've got constructive criticism I'd love to here them, but please no flames.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Wesley was just about to open the door to his apartment building when his mobile rang. Wesley fished the blue phone out of his pocket but didn't get the chance to say hello.

"He's gone. I went to check on him and he's gone. I've checked the bathroom and every other room in the apartment, he's not here. What do I do?" Angel rambled on before Wesley could answer "What if something's happened to him? What if he's run away? What if the things that killed his parents have taken him somewhere to kill him too? I don't know what do to do? Wesley what do I do?"

"The most important thing you need to do right know is calm down. Panicking isn't going to help Connor, no matter where he is."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I can do that. No need to panic, for all I know he's just gone for a walk" Angel said doubtfully.

Once Wesley was convinced that Angel was calm enough to think rationally he tried to puzzle out the situation.

"Is his sister missing as well?"

"No, she's still sleeping on my bed."

"Connor clearly loves his sister so I doubt that he would run away without her. And if the monsters that murdered his parents wanted to kill him as well they would've most likely waited at the house for him to come home. Is there any sign of a struggle?" Wesley asked Angel.

"No, the room's exactly as it was when I left except Connor's not in it!" Angel could feel his panic start to rise.

"Okay, I'm coming back over, I'll be there in 5 minutes" Wesley started to walk back to his car.

"Do you think I should go out and look for him, see if I can pick up his scent?" Angel asked needing something to do.

"No you need to keep watch over Callie. If whoever killed they're parents really does want to finish off the rest of the family then Callie's not safe alone. Wait until I get there." Wesley hung up the phone and ran the rest of the way to his car.

* * *

Angel was pacing his bedroom. Horrible visions of what could have happened to Connor wouldn't stop flashing through his mind.

_Stop, _he told himself, _you need to stay calm. Connor can take care of himself. _

Angel stopped pacing and fell into the chair by the bed and let out a quiet sigh. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough.

The figure in the bed started to stir.

A head popped out from under the pillows and confused sleep filled eyes surveyed the room. When they finally rested on Angel Callie bolted upright.

"Who are you?" Asked the frightened 12 year old.

Angel was thrown by the question. Connor had introduced them yesterday.

"I'm Angel, a friend of Connor's. We meet yesterday, don't you remember?"

"NO! Where's Connor? If you're a friend of his then where is he!" Callie shouted.

"umm…" Angel struggled to come up with an answer. "He's…umm…"

"You've kidnapped me haven't you? You're one of those sick perverts that get off on torturing girls. Well let me tell you something buddy," Callie said her voice gaining in confidence "I'm a red belt in tae kwon do, and if you think for one second that you're going to have your way with me think again"

"What, no that's not… way with you...I would never…I'm just…"

"Wait until my father finds out that you've kidnapped me then you'll be sorry." Callie said confidently.

_Oh no, _cold dread filled Angel's body. _She doesn't remember. _

* * *

Wesley walked briskly along the hallway towards Angel's apartment and stopped dead at the sight in front of him. There was Connor, sitting on the floor. His face was blank. His eyes empty.

"Connor" Wesley took a tentative step forward. "Connor, are you alright?" Wesley winced at his question. Of course he wasn't alright.

Connor didn't respond to Wesley's question. He just continued to stare at the carpet.

"Connor, what are you doing out here?"

Connor finally lifted his head and acknowledged Wesley's presence.

"It must have been demons." Connor said slowly clearly stuck in his thoughts.

"What must've" Wesley asked confused.

"Whoever killed…" Connor stopped, clearly unable to finish the sentence. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again Wesley saw the raw pain that filled them.

"Connor, what are you doing out here?" Wesley asked again softly.

Connor sniffed and wiped his sleeve across his nose.

"I heard Angel talking to you about finding out who was responsible for…what happened" Connor stopped again. His eyes filled with unleashed tears. "Hearing you and Angel discuss it like that just made it too real." He whispered "Too painful."

Wesley watched as Connor took a minute to recompose himself, when he was finished his emotions were no longer visible.

"I just had to get out, clear my head. So I waited until Callie was sleeping, then I slipped out the front door. You guys were talking so intensely that I guess you didn't notice."

"Well Angel's worried sick that's something's happened to you, so I suggest we go inside and reassure him. Okay?" Wesley looked at Connor.

Connor nodded, placed his hands on the wall and pushed himself off the floor and opened the apartment door.

He and Wesley walked towards Angel's bedroom, once they got to the open door Connor stopped in his tracks after hearing his sister's voice.

"Wait until my father finds out that you've kidnapped me then you'll be sorry."

"Callie?" Connor looked at his sister with confusion.

"Connor!" Angel exclaimed. "You okay, where did you go, why did you leave, why didn't you tell anyone that you were leaving?"

"Angel, not know." Wesley whispered sharply.

"Oh my god Connor, you do know him. Oh thank god I haven't been kidnapped. Cause you know I was just bluffing I don't know any kind of self defense at all. Mum's probably going to insist I take class after this…Connor are you okay? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Connor was staring at Callie, he took a step forward and held her hands.

"Callie what do you remember about yesterday?"

"Umm...you came home for the summer; mum cooked her famous meat loaf for dinner. Yeah that's about it not much else to report. Why? Have I forgotten something important?" A look of horror passed across Callie's face "I forgot someone's birthday didn't I?" Callie started running her hands through her hair while walking around in a circle "I totally did didn't I. It wasn't mum's she's the 23rd January, dad's the 4th March, your not till November…"

Connor grabbed Callie by the upper arms to stop her from moving.

"You didn't forget a birthday" Connor said sadly realizing that he was going to have to explain to her what had happened to their parents.

"I didn't, phew what a relief you really had me worried for a second there Connor." Callie said with a relieved smile on her face.

"You know what" Angel said looking at his son with pity "I think Wesley and I need to go talk in the kitchen about…something."

He and Wesley left the room.

"Conner what's going on, you're starting to scare me. What are we doing here with that Angel guy anyway?" Callie paused, looked at Connor's stricken face and asked in a very small voice "Connor, where are mum and dad?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"They're dead Callie, mum and dad are dead." He said it. He'd finally said it out loud. Something inside him broke. There was no going back now.

"What, no that's not…no your lying, you have to be lying. God that's so not funny, you think it's funny to joke about something like mum and dad dying, that's just…" Callie paused. Memories of the day before came flooding back. Tears started to fall, the more she thought about it the stronger the memories became. Connor wrapped his arms around his baby sister.

"Conny…" Callie used that nickname only when she was feeling vulnerable or scared. "What do we do know?"

Connor looked Callie straight in the eyes. "Now we find out who killed our parents," he paused "and we make them pay."

tbc

Authors note: Okay so the plot will get more plotty next chapter. the more you review the more excited i get about this story. So if you want the next chapter updated soon you know what you have to do. 


End file.
